


Iero, An Unwilling Heir

by vamprav



Series: Mockingbird [5]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyborgs, Human Dolls, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Living Computers, M/M, Mad Science, Podfic Welcome, science gone very wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: Or, A Return That Should Have Never Come





	1. Secret Number 2

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue about the Killjoy universe outside of the music videos and fanfic.  
> I'm not gonna lie this one gets hella dark, especially after the Marionettes are introduced as a concept. Also the rating will change at some point but for now we're raking it Mature for safety sake.

**Part 1:**

The roar of the car’s engine drowned and almost all thought as then sped down the road. Party’s foot hadn’t let the gas since he’d started her up. The sun was setting quickly and Fun Ghoul could feel his heart sinking with it.

Bat City loomed on the horizon and with every second that ticked by it grew closer. The Dracs had taken Missile Kid there and were probably… had to be…

“Pull over!” Fun Ghoul choked out past the roiling in his stomach.

“But, Ghoul-” Party started to say.

“Party,” Fun Ghoul’s voice was calm, “you’re gonna need to pull over or I’m gonna throw up on you.”

The car stopped so fast that it was like it hit a brick wall only without the death and carnage. Fun Ghoul bolted from the car at top speed.

He got about thirty yards out into the desert before dropping to his knees in the dirt. The contence of his stomach came up with very little prompting and he was left dry heaving as his insides tried to crawl their way up and out of his throat.

Fuck.

FUCK!

Missile Kid was in Bat City, that was bad. Party didn’t even know how bad that was, not in truth and neither did Kobra. The two of them hadn’t been inside the City since they were kids. Jet might have a very vague idea but from what Ghoul had managed to puzzle out he’d lived on the outskirts of the slums.

None of them had been in the center, none of them had seen the inside of BLI, none of them had seen…

Fun Ghoul retched again, magically finding more bile to bring up. When that round of heaving was done with he sat up on his knees.

He didn’t want to go back, he couldn’t bare the thought of walking back into that cesspool willingly but he had to. He couldn’t just leave her there, for the Dracs and the doctors and, and the Ieros.

There were three of them.

There used to be four but that had ended when Mocking Bird had rode in on her bike and swept him out of that dead city.

Fun Ghoul realized with a start that he was humming, the same melody Desert Cat used when soothing Hat Trick from a nightmare or sang when she thought no one was listening. It was sad and slow and Fun Ghoul didn’t even remember all of the words.

He stopped and stared down at his hands. He’d never known Desert Cat’s name and she’d never asked for his which made him wonder. Had she suspected who he was or was she as ashamed of her own name as he was? Or had she spent so long in the Zones that she’d forgotten it?

He whistled under his breath, long and low and something in his bones began to stur. It thrummed like a baseline, like a heartbeat, like something long sleeping shifting into wakefulness.

Fun Ghoul wanted his mother. He wanted to go back to their base camp and curl up into a ball to hide. He wanted the universe to stop giving him precious things only to snatch them away from him again.

Mocking Bird, Mocking Bird couldn’t sing. Or at least no one had ever heard her sing or talk. All anyone had ever heard was the whistle, the long wavering whistle.

He took a deep breath and let out another whistle, letting it waver and chirp like an imitation of bird song.

When he stopped to take a breath his conviction was back. He would go to Bat City, he would go in guns blazing, and help rescue the little girl that they’d all come to view as a little sister. He refused to cower out in the Zones, scared out of his mind but safe while his crew did all the dirty work.

Fun Ghoul stood and walked back to where the others were leaning against the car.

“You good?” Jet Star asked.

“”No,” Ghoul replied, “But I’m better-”

The sound of a motorcycle engine split the relative quiet of the desert.

Everyone’s heads snapped around so that they could stare at where the road met the horizon. There was a grey and purple figure rapidly approaching the four man crew on a bike that’s paint job seemed to shift and flow over the metal.

“Mocking Child,” Kobra Kid said as the pulled to a stop in front of the car.

“That’s a bit more than a Mocking Child, Kobra,” Jet Star’s voice was shaking as he spoke.

“No,” Kobra looked directly at Fun Ghoul, “not her, him.”

“Oh my god, Kobra! Why would you say that?” Party shrieked.

Fun Ghoul looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck. This was going to end badly, he could already feel Kobra’s version of a glare drilling into his back.

He winced as Party turned to him, “Ghoul, I’m sorry. Please don’t get mad at him for this. Sometimes Kobra… Fun Ghoul?”

Fun Ghoul scuffed his foot against the pavement, he couldn’t look at Party. He didn’t want to see the realization, the shock, the horror, the betrayal.

“You said it yourself when I first joined, I was noble for saving a  _ child _ from Dracs, no one wants to Run with us, no one wants to help us. The only people who will are the Death Riders but they don’t have Dracs breathing down their necks every second of every day,” he said and walked up to Mocking Bird.

She climbed off her bike and smiled at him. It was a strange mixture of a mother’s smile and a dagger grin, the same smile Desert Cat had flashed him when she’d pulled him out of the Pit. The expression made his chest hurt, but it was a good hurt.

“Mom,” Fun Ghoul croaked.

Mocking Bird opened her arms and he fell into them. She was smaller than he remembered, she was still taller than he was but not by much. She seemed thinner too, paler, more washed out. Though he’d never seen her in the light of day before, so that could be a factor.

There was a long, mournful whistle that vibrated through her frame, making him take a sharp breath in and the Killjoys let out shaky ones.

“We need help,” Fun Ghoul whispered and pulled back out of the hug, “they took Grace, they took her and brought her into the city. We can’t do this alone.”

Mocking Bird nodded once in understanding. She reached up to take Fun Ghoul’s head in between her palms and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. It should have just been a light brush of skin against skin but it burned across his forehead like a hot brand.

_ There are people in masks who ride grey bikes. _

_ One of them glows in Her mind’s eye, he looks like Him. _

_ There is a man in a tank of yellow water in the catacombs of the City, Her Champion had seen him once. He looked as young as He was the day that She couldn’t remember, on the day of His last stand. _

_ He also glowed in Her mind’s eye but not as brightly as the boy in the mask that stood almost beyond her reach. _

_ He was old, like She was old. Not aging but tired, beyond tired and drained of almost all their energy. It was time for someone else to take it but there had been no one else for so long. _

_ She had lived for decades longer than She should have, the one that would have replaced Her deadened by the City, Her Champion slaughtered in the streets. _

_ But, now another stood behind Her Champion, one who would take up the mantle of what She was. _

_ It might not be time yet, but soon. _

_ Soon. _

Fun Ghoul stumbled away from Mocking Bird, eyes stinging and brain pounding against his skull. It felt like a lightning bolt had been shoved into his brain. His feet caught on nothing and he went sprawling.

His heart rate was skyrocketing and he could taste metal on the back of his tongue. Power like nothing he’d ever felt before was coursing under his skin. He felt high, or well not high, but good, really, really good, like a freshly oiled and charged blaster.

“Ghoul!” Party yelled over the roar of Mocking Bird’s engine.

The sky was blue, a dazzling azure blue that took what little breath Fun Ghoul had left away. Color was a precious thing and it had been so long since Fun Ghoul had had a chance to just stare up at the sky and marvel.

And then there was a riot of red above him.

“Ghoul! Ghoul, are you okay?” Party asked, hands suddenly all over him.

“Yeah,” Fun Ghoul blinked rapidly.

“Oh,” Party’s hands paused on his chest, “your eyes.”

“What about them?”  Fun Ghoul asked as he tried to sit up, and succeeded.

Party helped him to his feet, still staring deeply into Ghoul’s eyes. It was a little weird but he kind of liked it.

“What?” Fun Ghoul asked again.

“They’re bright purple,” Party breathed.

“And you’ve got a kiss burn on your forehead,” Kobra deadpanned.

“Where do you think she went?” Jet Star asked.

“Death Riders,” Fun Ghoul’s legs wobbled as he walked back to the car, “she went to go get us some back up.”


	2. The Easy Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the city and meeting a human computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very, very good reason why no one likes Ieros. Some of that reason is in this. It should be noted that Ghoul isn't exactly innocent to his family's but he was only 14 when he escaped and most of the stuff his family made him do was framed like a puzzle or a game.

**Part 2:**

Getting into Bat City was the easy part but Fun Ghoul had expected that, the only security that should give them problems was the BLI Labs. BLI wanted people in Bat City, the more the merrier, but they didn’t want people getting out.

It was a bit like a killing jar in that aspect, the city lured you in with pretty promises and fake, plastic dreams and then trapped you with drugs and numbing agents and… reprogramming. If those didn’t work there was always the Dracs and the Night Patrol.

There were probably security measures that Fun Ghoul had never encountered, it had been years since he was rescued. Most of the measures would be for those traveling on foot though. The only place where there were cars was at BLI headquarters, specifically the labs.

Fun Ghoul really, really hoped they wouldn’t have to break into the lower labs to get Grace back. Oh, he’d do it but it would cause too many questions that he wouldn’t have time to answer.

“So, what’s the plan?” Stump asked.

“Get in, get Missile Kid, get out,” Party Poison said, he hadn’t looked at Ghoul since the Stump and Dark Star had met up with them.

Stump pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ghoul, I’m beginning to question your life choices.”

“You’re the one who said I should Run with them,” Ghoul commented blithely.

“Oh, you are not pinning this on me,” the Death Rider snapped, “I’m not the one who dragged them to the Core like they were a basket of lost puppies.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Ghoul gritted out.

“Anyway,” Stump said, “If we just rush in their guns blazing we’re all going to die a horrible, bloody death. We don’t even know what floor Missile Kid is on.”

Party Poison’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and Kobra Kid’s lips thinned.

“What would you suggest?” Jet Star asked.

“We need intel and, more importantly, we need access to BLI’s security cameras-” Stump started.

“No,” Fun Ghoul said.

“You didn’t even let me finish that thought,” Stump protested.

“The answer was still going to be no, Pheonix,” Fun Ghoul said.

Slowly, Party pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked it.

“Eagle Eyes is not that bad, a little energetic and clueless but not bad,” Stump pointed out.

“It’s not Eyes I’m worried about. It’s his fucking watch dogs!” the brunette snapped.

“Awww,” a voice purred from the radio, “did you hear that, Blind Side? The little ghoul’s afraid of you and World’s End.”

Everyone in the car jumped.

“And by the way,” the radio continued, “I prefer Eagle to Eyes it sounds less… creepy. More noble, less like a voyeur.”

There was a muffled mumbling sound in the background.

“I heard that, Side,” Eyes singsonged.

“How did you get this frequency?” Kobra asked.

There was a weird crackling noise that was probably meant to be a snort, “You are aware you all use the same frequency right? And even if you didn’t all I’d need to do to find out would be ask Doctor D for the one you were using. But that’s not why I’m contacting you. What’s this I hear about a little girl trapped in BLI?”

“Missile Kid,” Party said, “she’s part of our crew. We got ambushed and they snatched her.”

“Bit young to be a Runner isn’t she?” Eyes asked.

Party bristled, “No younger than-”

“She’s my sister!” Jet Star exclaimed from the back seat, “She’s the only family I have left, please!”

There was silence over the radio.

“Please,” Jet Star whispered.

“Ray Toro, 23 years of age,” Eyes commented dryly, “parents deceased, natural conception, rare for your age group. One sister, Grace Toro, 10 years of age and she wasn’t. Looks like they shoved something a little extra into your parent’s genetic code but that’s behind Iero Walls so I can’t get to it. You joined the Underground three years ago and were pulled from Bat City three and a half months ago.”

“Eyes,” Stump sighed as Jet Star started sputtering.

“Patrick Stump, age 16, now you’re fascinating,” the radio said, “That name was stolen from its original owner generations ago but your also technically his son since your grandfather requested-”

“Okay!” Party yelled as Stump tried to shrink back into the upholstery, “Just because-”

“Gerard and Michael Way,” the voice plowed on, “23 and 19 years of age, respectively. Escaped Bat City during the Exodus, codependent, Killjoys, terminate at all costs.”

Silence fell again.

“And then there’s the little ghoul-”

“I will kill you,” Fun Ghoul deadpanned, “I don’t care about your two guard dogs or that warren of tunnels you’re hiding in. I will find you and I will kill you. What was your point, Urie?”

“Urie?!” Party and Jet squawked in unison.

“You’re no fun, little ghoul,” the heir to one of the Pillars sighed, “my point is that I’m bored. I’ve hacked into all I can from the outside and quite a lot of what I can reach with my bioprint. I want into BLI and I want to rub the fact that I was there and no one knew in my family’s smug faces.”

“How are we supposed to trust you?” Party snarled, “You’re one of them!”

Fun Ghoul stayed silent and perfectly still in his seat. If he didn’t move maybe they wouldn’t notice that his hands were shaking where they were clasped in his lap.

“Oh, please,” Urie scoffed, “like you haven’t worked with children of the Pillars before. Stump’s one and I know for a fact that there’s an Iero gallivanting around in that horrendous desert of you call home.”

Fun Ghoul swallowed heavily, if they found out now this was going to end badly. He didn’t know what they’d do exactly but it wouldn’t be good. Breaking the level of trust they’d given him… well, the fact that he was a Mocking Child had probably already cracked it and none of them had talked to him since the Death Riders had showed up, even though the purple had faded from his eyes.

That had been at least two hours ago.

“What?” Kobra siad, voice colder than a glacier’s heart, “there’s an  _ Iero _ running around the Zones unchecked.”

Fun Ghoul had to repress a wince, he still wasn’t used to being the Runners’ version of the boogeyman. The Ieros and what they did terrified most people Bat City, let alone those who’d gotten out.

They experimented with life and death, emotion, memory, the soul.

Their greatest success had been the Dracs and the Drugs. Most Dracs were citizens who had spoken out against BLI or Runners they’d managed to capture alive. They were taken to the Iero Labs and brainwashed, animal DNA retroactively grafted into their genes to give them enhanced senses, strength, and speed.

It also made them dumber than a box of rocks but that wasn’t all that much of a concern. They were little more than tools, cannon fodder. Why would they need to think for themselves?

“But the Stump in the car doesn’t concern you,” Eyes remarked blandly.

“Stumps are politicians, businessmen, paper pushers,” Party waved the remark away, “I’m a little more concerned about the monster with a god complex hiding under our nose.”

Monster with a god complex, huh. Fun Ghoul hadn’t actually heard that one before. He’d heard “bastard god” and “false prophet” plenty of times but not “monster with a god complex” which was surprising since it fit. Fun Ghoul’s father had acted like he was a god often and his uncles weren’t any better.

But Fun Ghoul had been in those labs, he’d seen some of the worst experiments. The failed ones, either human enough to realize what had been done to them or too animal to be of any use to BLI. The horrid ones involving children. The successful ones, Drac after Drac after Drac given masks to hide their blank expressions and electric burn scars. The pitiful ones that had bits of themselves missing.

He could go on but he didn’t want to, couldn’t if he didn’t want his brain to start spiraling down into the darker memories.

“In all fairness,” Eyes was beyond smug, “I’m pretty sure he would agree with your opinions on his family. Now, do you want my help or not? Because if you don’t bring me I’ll see you at your funerals.”

“I’m calling Dark Star in if we’re bringing him with us,” Stump told them.

“Do it,” Party decided after a couple of seconds of hesitation.

“Party,” Kobra growled and all the hair on Ghoul’s arms stood on end.

“No, Kobra, he’s right. We need him, we don’t have the skill set to do this on our own,” Party said, “can you figure out where we are on your own or do you need a street address.”

“Oh no, you’re coming to me, Par-ty Poi-son, just start driving and I’ll direct you,” Eyes said.

“No dice. I have no idea who you are exactly or where you are for that matter,” Party growled, “you’re coming to us or this deal’s off. Because I’m not bringing my crew into what could well be a killing jar.”

Which was ironic because they were already in a killing jar. But Fun Ghoul and Stump were probably the only two in the car that knew that.

“Alright then,” Eyes drawled.

A head light flicked on in front of the car. Since it was a singular light so Fun Ghoul guessed that it was a motorcycle even though it was dead silent, a suspicion that was confirmed when the bike pulled up next to the car.

There were two riders astride it, both wore helmets with a full face visor. They wore black leather that had a stylized eye stitched to their shoulders in electric blue thread.

The one on the back leaned backwards and pulled off his helmet, shaking out dark hair dyed the same shade of blue at the ends. When he turned his eyes towards the Killjoys in the car Party Poison gasped in shock.

Eagle Eyes grinned, the expression crinkling the corners of his bright blue, glowing eyes, “Oh, you didn’t think the Dracs were the Ieros’ only sin, now did you?”

Fun Ghoul actually winced that time because, yeah, human supercomputers hadn’t actually been the brightest idea in the box. It had seemed like an excellent idea when he’d come up with it and then they’d all died from sensory overload or allergies or electrical burns on their brain tissue.

All of them except for Urie and Fun Ghoul still couldn’t figure out how he’d survived.


	3. Another Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Ghoul is having the worse day of his life as they confront something else he helped create.

**Part 3:**

They actually had a plan when they made it to BLI which was good, amazingly helpful even. They would break into the main building, get to the top floor, and then work their way down until they found Missile Kid. Once they found her they would fight their way down into the lower levels where they would escape into the tunnels linked to Eagle Eyes’ own warren of bolt holes.

It was a quick easy plan that wouldn’t take too much thought to execute and had breathing room for a margin of error. Which was was why it all went to shit when they stepped through the door, for Fun Ghoul anyway.

“Why aren’t the alarms going off?” Kobra asked, voice barely audible in the silence of the stairwell.

Fun Ghoul’s mind went blank because, yes, the alarms  _ should _ be going off right now and the fact that they weren’t…

Eagle Eyes snorted, “You’ve got Pillars with you and you’ve got me here.”

Oh thank fuck, Ghoul had forgotten about Wentz, Urie, and Stump for a second there. No need to panic, none at all, or at least not yet. If he wandered away from the group and the alarms didn’t go off then he’d be screwed but for now he was fine. As long as they didn’t run up against an Iero Wall, which they shouldn’t unless Missile Kid was…

“Automantics won’t go off if a Pillar’s bioprint ia present, and as long as Eagle keeps feeding their cameras a loop the guards won’t even know they need to flick on the manuals,” Blind Side said.

“Sticking with the group, got it,” Party was practically vibrating with tension.

The trek all the way up to the fifteenth floor was fraught with tension, every step making a clank, causing Fun Ghoul to flinch. At least they weren’t going down, then the nerves might actually kill him.

He didn’t even know if he’d survive the fight down into the tunnels. They were far took close to the Iero Labs for comfort and the power under his skin was stirring. He didn’t even know what it wanted, he couldn’t even do anything with it.

They made it to the top floor without incident and they waited in the stairwell for a handful of moments before Dark Star slowly pushed the door open. The runners all slipped past him.

They paused just outside the doorway as Eyes scanned the camera network.

“She’s not on this floor,” he whispered.

“Then, why are we still here?” Party hissed.

Eyes gave him an unimpressed look, “Because this is where all the security converges, the security hub, and if I jack into that…”

“You could search the whole building, pinpoint where she was,” Kobra said.

“Exactly,” Eyes grinned at him.

“How many Dracs are on this floor?” Fun Ghoul asked, checking the charge on his blaster.

“Ten,” Eyes said as the color started to drain from his face, “but that’s not the problem.”

Stump went very still, Fun Ghoul felt his eyes go wide, and Dark Star let out a tiny yip of surprise as all three of them realized the implications of Eye’s words. There was a War Pillar on this floor.

“Which family?” Dark Star barked.

“Sheppard,” Eyes said after a second of hesitation.

“Fuck!” Fun Ghoul swore under his breath, “Fucking hell! The other two would have been bad but Sheppard?”

“Please, tell me it isn’t,” Stump started to say and then stopped, looking at the ceiling for guidance.

“It is,” Eyes confirmed.

“Oh great, we’re fucked,” Dark Star moaned into his hands.

“What do you mean?” The confusion in Party’s voice was almost amusing.

“The youngest Sheppard’s a bioengineered cyborg,” Eye’s voice was full of false cheer.

“What?” Kobra deadpanned.

“Those exist?” Jet Star asked.

“Yes, I exist,” an amused voice said from the shadows of the corridor in front of them.

Everyone in the group jumped and turned their blasters on the figure approaching them as a casual walk. He was tall and broadly muscular with dark, short cropped hair. Grey green eyes glinted at them over a black half mask that was molded ot the bottom half of his face and ran all the way down his neck until it disappeared under a tack vest the color of ash. Fun Ghoul could spot at least three guns and seven knives strapped to him at various points. That didn’t even include the electric batton, poison smoke bombs, and the solid metal and nanites that ran all through his body.

“Pillars,” Sheppard said and gave the group a nod of respect.

Fun Ghoul had to bite down on his tongue to stop the trained response as the other three Pillars replied, “Pillar.”

Eagle Eyes’s eyes narrowed to slits and their glos ratcheted up a notch. He was probably looking for a wireless link up for the nanites. There wasn’t one, Fun Ghoul knew that, his Father had had him design them that way for exactly this reason and now it was coming back to bite them in the ass. The only consolation was how nonthreatening Sheppard was being.

“Why aren’t you attacking?” Party challenged.

“You have Pillars with you. Why should I?” Sheppard cocked an eyebrow at them, “And if you take out that bitch Sterling as a thank you on your way out I’d be much obliged.”

“You’re a dick,” Fun Ghoul froze in horror after the words left his mouth.

Why did he just said that? Sheppard was an apex predator, most Sheppards were but this one most of all. Why did he think it was a brilliant idea to poke the dragon?

But instead of flying into a rage and ripping Fun Ghoul’s lungs out he laughed. And then he gave Fun Ghoul a once over. The slow lascivious grin that spread across his face was dangerous and it sent adrenaline ratcheting up Fun Ghoul’s spine. That was almost worse than the treat of an angry Sheppard.

“Oh baby,” Sheppard purred low in his throat and Party’s went wide as he watched him from behind Ghoul, “don’t you know it.”

“Hey, psycho,” Party’s voice dripped with venom, “why don’t you stop ogling my crew and get out of the way?”

Sheppard’s eyes drifted from Fun Ghoul to Party Poison and his grin grew even more lewd, “You could join us if you want, sweetheart. I’ve always wanted a set of Killjoy bitches to blow off steam.”

The twitch of Kobra’s eyebrow was the only warning anyone got before was on the ground before Sheppard was on the ground with the furious Killjoy’s blaster pressed to his forehead. No one moved, no one even dared to breath as Kobra pressed his hand up under the other man’s chin, not quite cutting off his air but coming dangerously close. His head was cocked to one side and his knee ground down onto the other man’s balls.

“It really isn’t a good idea to go out without a cup on,” Kobra said.

And in that moment the blonde was far more than any of the times he’d threatened Fun Ghoul. Dark Star made an approving noise that made Party glare at him and Blind Side looked mildly impressed.

“Darling,” Sheppard groaned, “keep doing that and I’ll never want to wear one ever again.”

Fun Ghoul winced because there was masochism and then there was getting your dick crushed. To each their own but dear god.

Kobra pulled his blaster away from Sheppard’s head and pistol whipped him so hard that it would have cracked any other man’s skull.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kobra stood from his crouch and wiped his hand off on his pants as if he was trying to get some invisible taint off his skin.

Fun Ghoul was almost disappointed that Sheppard stayed unconscious but the relief of not having to deal with a supersoldier drooling after him overwhelmed that feeling quickly. His Father might have been the one to design Sheppard’s enhancements but Fun Ghoul had been the one to make his nanites and bound the metal to his skeleton. No one who had caused someone that much pain should have the recipient of that pain panting after him. It was just wrong, wrong on so many levels that Fun Ghoul couldn’t even count.

After that it didn’t take all that long to find the server room and knock out the BLI employee watching the cameras. Stump pulled him over into the corner to tie him up as Eye’s lay a hand against the console.

“Tenth floor,” the human computer said within a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record there are three War Pillars and the third is Smith, two guesses as to who that is and if the first one isn't World's End it doesn't count.


End file.
